


Silver was born, and the world became a better place

by Writing_in_SIN



Category: Gintama
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Canon Temporary Character Death, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Gekijouban Gintama Kanketsu-hen: Yorozuya yo Eien Nare | Be Forever Yorozuya, GinBdayBash2020, GinHijiGinWeek2020, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26774212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_in_SIN/pseuds/Writing_in_SIN
Summary: Three points in time.Three birthdays.One idiot perm and the mayora who loves him.
Relationships: Hijikata Toshirou & Kagura & Sakata Gintoki & Shimura Shinpachi, Hijikata Toshirou & Sakata Gintoki, Hijikata Toshirou/Sakata Gintoki
Comments: 48
Kudos: 124
Collections: Gintoki's Birthday Bash 2020





	1. The Future is Your Motivation

**Author's Note:**

> If you like, come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://writing-in-sin.tumblr.com) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/Writing_in_SIN)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY GINHIJI DAY, EVERYONE!!!
> 
> Before we start, please allow me to personally thank the organizers for this event as well as my two amazing artist partners for this Birthday Bash: [Velvetcat09](https://twitter.com/Cing_Kucing) and [Mielkoghg](https://twitter.com/mielkoghg). Seriously, you two are wonderful and I will forever be grateful for agreeing to being my partners for this event. 
> 
> Credits to this chapter's amazing art goes to both Mielkoghg and Velvetcat09:
> 
> [Snuggle Art](https://twitter.com/mielkoghg/status/1312643732894740482)  
> [Forehead Touch Art](https://twitter.com/mielkoghg/status/1312645084412698624)  
> [Last Kiss Art](https://twitter.com/Cing_Kucing/status/1312790473694535680/photo/2)

* * *

( The future is ahead— )

His first clue are the nightmares.

Stark white and screaming, a wave of violet malevolent energy grasping and forcing its way into people's bodies to rot. Helpless and lost as the world crumbles to ash while he _watches—_

**In time, your monstrous hands will take even those you hold dear, and crush them to oblivion.**

Gintoki jerks awake with a choked scream, chest heaving and skin slicked with cold sweat as he blinks up to find Hiji _—_ _Toushirou_ hovering above him. He's carefully pinned down against their futon and not for the first time, he's thankful that the one he decides to share his bed with, is the bastard that can match him in every move.

Thank fuck.

Thinking back, it's funny yet typical of them to finally get their shit together after stumbling into a situation involving copious amount of azuki beans, mayonnaise, and a _fuckin' shark tank_ of all things.

He's brought back to the present with a yelp when Toushirou pinches his cheek.

"You awake yet?" Toushirou rasps out, an octave deeper from sleep that contrasts sharply with the too awake blue eyes. "Because unlike a NEET like you, I need all the sleep I can get."

When his heart finally settles back into his ribcage, Gintoki snorts and slowly relaxes. "What, so you can steal taxes from good old citizens like Gin-san?"

"As if a degenerate like you can be considered a good citizen," Toushirou snipes back and the familiar rapport causes him to breathe out a fond chuckle as Gintoki brings a hand up to cradle Toushirou's cheek.

He's used to nightmares. They both are _,_ what with the lives they lead. Used to dealing with them, used to working around them, and when it gets too much, used to ignoring them. But since meeting the hag, his kids and all the fools in his life, he's learned to get better with them too.

Still. There's something about this particular nightmare that he can't shake no matter how hard he tries.

And fuck, he's _tried._

"...did I hurt you?" Gintoki asks because this isn't the first time he's had the same nightmare and had to be pinned down.

Just to be sure, his eyes dart around to check any signs of injuries.

"No," Toushirou reassures quietly, hand covering his own as he smirks. "Besides, like I could be done in by some sugarfreak."

His mouth quirks up into a smug grin. "Yours though."

Toushirou simply lets his smirk melts into a smile in reply (the special smile that only Gin-san is privy too, hell yeah) and the sight of it has Gintoki sitting up to press their lips together in a languid kiss that has Toushirou melting against him. With a smile, Gintoki turns them over until he's the one hovering over Toushirou and feels arms wrapping around his shoulders to bring him closer.

It doesn't escape his notice that Toushirou's letting him take the lead— it's something to give them a sense of control whenever one of them has a nightmare.

Smile widening into a grin, Gintoki proceeds to kiss his bastard senseless and then some more until Toushirou's practically heaving since he _is_ a sadist after all. When they break away, he's happy to find that he feels warmer, and happier still in seeing the glazed look in fiery blues. Smug, he patiently waits as Toushirou catches his breath before those eyes focus back on him.

The officer huffs, punching his shoulder when Toushirou catches the grin on his face.

"Bastard," Toushirou mutters, sitting up to give him a thoughtful look before jerking his head to the door. "Want some warm milk to go back to sleep?"

He shrugs. "Sure."

Then promptly slides a hand under Toushirou's boxers to wrap his fingers around his lover's cock.

_Smack!_

"What the hell, asshole!?" Toushirou screeches, almost yanking his curls off from his head.

He pouts at his blushing officer, batting his lashes. "You said warm milk, right? Gin-san's just helping himself to some high grade mi— _OW!_ Ya trying to turn me bald, bastard!?"

"You're better off bald, jackass!" Toushirou tries to squirm away from him but, Gintoki hugs the sputtering bastard close to him with a snicker. "And since when do milk comes from down there, you pervert?!"

Gintoki gasps, tsking as he wags a finger under the glowering officer's nose and uses his 'Ginpachi-sensei' voice. "Don't you know, Oogushi-kun? Cow's milk comes from their udders and since they're both white..."

"That's just _your_ twisted logic!" Toushirou flares up, almost choking him when the mayora shakes him by the lapels of his jinbei.

Typical of them, they wrestle against the sheets until they're breathless and covered in scratches. Aaaand typical of _him_ , Gintoki uses his superior strength to pin Toushirou against their futon with a victorious leer. His resolve is shaken though when Toushirou pouts up at him (damn the bastard for learning about one of the many weak spots Gin-san has when it comes to the mayora) before wrapping those long legs around Gintoki's waist to reel him in.

Tongue tied, he gapes at the smirking tax-thief under him as Toushirou twines his arms around Gintoki's neck and leans up until their mouths are barely an inch apart.

"C'mere, dumbass," Toushirou murmurs against his lips before slotting their mouths back together.

Ah, fuck this beautiful bastard.

Gintoki sighs in content as Toushirou combs long fingers through his curls, melting against the warm body under him and feels himself being guided down until they're lying on their sides. The last tendrils of the nightmare are chased away with each slow, languid kiss exchanged between them and once they break part, Gintoki tucks his face into Toushirou's neck as the bastard massages the back of his neck before trailing down to stroke his back.

"...Oi," he mutters, going limp with pleasure at the gentle ministrations.

Toushirou continues to stroke his head and back. "Hn?"

"Will you find me if I ever get lost?"

More than the screams and the ash, what unsettles Gintoki the most is the feeling of utter helplessness and despair that's similar yet different from the time when his blade made contact against Shouyou-sensei's neck. It'd been a creeping sense of wrongness and fear. Of a time when the screams and ash are no more and he was left with darkness.

No noise. No light.

Lost and empty for all of eternity.

"What kind of stupid question is that?" Toushirou grumbles against his forehead, pulling him out of his darker thoughts. "That goes without saying."

He huffs. "That so?"

"Be it here or even Hell itself." Arms tighten around him as Toushirou's voice lowers in a vow. "I'll find you no matter what, Gintoki."

He swallows the lump in his throat, tightening his hold onto Toushirou almost to a punishing degree.

"I'll take your word for it then, Toushirou." Smirking against the officer's neck, Gintoki hums in thought. "Although, it makes me wonder if you really do have a dog's nose after all. Then again, I guess that'd be fitting for a Bakufu dog."

Toushirou abruptly pulls back with a glare. "You—!"

"Nope, not a dog." Rolling on top of his mayora, Gintoki pins Toushirou's hands above him and threads their fingers together with a fond smirk. "With a wild pride like yours, you can only be a wolf."

Toushirou blinks up at him, contemplative and trying to hide how flattered he is by turning his head away. "...a wolf?"

"My adorable, protective Mayora of a wolf," he confirms and nods decisively. "It's decided! From now on, the 'rou' kanji in your name will stand for 'wolf'."

Toushirou knees his stomach at that, blushing and hissing like the adorable tsundere he is. "Don't go changing people's names, asshole!"

And despite the fact that the nightmares still follow him like a sick shadow, life goes on.

**That is the price a demon pays.**

...Until it stops altogether.

It starts out small but as time goes on, it continues to pile up like a mountain of shit.

A string of unexplained deaths that's spreading like wildfire throughout the nation. People staying indoors more often. Disturbing reports almost on a daily basis on TV all saying the same damn thing.

Victims with stark white hair, dead within a month.

The Yorozuya help as much as they can, even collaborating with the Shinsengumi more often than not in the next couple of weeks to solve whatever shit storm that's threatening to consume them. He doesn't mind to be honest, not when he and the kids can work closely with Toushirou and make sure the idiot doesn't run himself ragged to the ground. So, they search and investigate and stress themselves out.

And through it all, there's a sense of familiarity added to the wrongness and dread that never leaves him.

It makes him suspicious.

That's why he goes through mountains of files with Toushirou about the victims. But as he delves into uncovering the plague, the pit in his stomach grows. Because except for the white hair, most of the signs line up to something he only saw back in the Joui war.

Of an alleged magic and soldiers keeling over, dead before they hit the ground.

Of a plague unleashed by a group of Amanto mercenaries that used to bring untold carnage for ally and enemy alike on the battlefield.

The Enmi.

Gintoki tries to stamp off the panic because that can't be possible, right? The Enmi were wiped out in the war and their leader was personally dealt by him too. Besides, there are no evidence and could just be a sick coincidence. So until he's sure that they won't end up in a wild goose chase ala Lupin the 3rd, Gintoki keeps his suspicions to himself.

...

Hah!

Yeah, big fucking mistake.

Like some sorta twisted karma, things comes to a head when Gintoki wakes up from the nightmare with his right shoulder burning in excruciating pain and sigil stained hands inches away from Toushirou's neck.

That's when he knows that something's very, _very_ wrong with him.

Unfortunately, things get progressively worse after that.

As days go by, Gintoki starts to notice that the strange writings stop fading away when he wakes up from the nightmare and is creeping up more onto his skin.

Ignoring the pain in his shoulder, he wears the sleeves of his yukata and zips up his collar now.

With his panic mounting, he seeks Zura out to talk about the old days. Partly because he wants to glean information about the Enmi from someone who remembers the devastation those bastards left behind. But between you and Gin-san, he thinks it's mostly because it might be the last time he'll ever see his childhood friend/foster brother. So...y'know?

...Anyways.

After eating poison mushrooms in the middle of finding a lead and discovering fuckin' _nanomachines_ of all things infesting his shit—

No, don't ask.

Seriously, he'll even throw in 300 yen so don't ask! Because Gin-san does _not_ want to remember the terrifying possibility of being a host for a Licker like in Resident Evil, okay!?

...good.

So, after Gintoki quickly left behind the notebook of his findings on the combini counter in hopes it'll somehow reach back to Toushirou, he trudges back to Edo after a series of pain induced blackouts in hopes to get Gengai's help. Because the best inventor in Edo, right? If anyone's able to get these nanomachines out of his body, it'll be the old fart.

Or so he thought.

Unfortunately, the nanomachines won't let him say a single word about what's happening to him no matter how hard he tries. In the end and with no other choice, Gintoki gathers his dwindling strength and grits out his request for a time machine and to bring his past self to the future before the Plague could sink itself into the population.

It's the age of the Amanto, right? With all the technology available right now, it might be the only chance he's got no matter how slim.

Gintoki doesn't remember much since he was in a lot of pain from fighting for his consciousness but he thinks his desperation might've been enough for the old fart to know that his request is a serious one since Gengai only gives him a solemn nod in answer.

His relief almost causes him to black out.

Thankfully, he manages to walk away before that happens. It takes a lot of effort but Gintoki manages to drag his body out and far, _far_ away from Edo.

**Devouring both those you love and hate.**

More than anything, he wants to go home and crawl into the futon he shares with Toushirou. He wants to have meals with his ragtag family. He wants to continue getting into crazy, stupid shenanigans with the fools he calls his friends and family. He wants to laze around and go on jobs and adventures with his kids and dog. He wants to bicker and stay by Toushirou's side until they're both old and gray.

He wants.

He wishes.

He prays.

 _—_ And he knows he _can't._

How ironic that this precious happiness will be ruined by a body that's rapidly becoming not his own anymore.

Which is why Gintoki disappears a week before his birthday.

Now see, it's not like he wants this to happen before his special day! Hell, he didn't even want to disappear but Gin-san isn't given any choice! Not with _nanomachines_ inside his body that's eating away his consciousness for each breath he takes.

Not when he can wake up one day surrounded by the dead bodies of those he loves by his own hand.

There's no letter left behind. No goodbyes. In his desperation and panic to hold onto his soul, Gintoki is forced to leave everything behind as he erases any evidence of him being the host while the Enmi isolates him from those he holds dear. If nothing else, at least it made sure that there'd be nothing to trace him so the people he's sworn to protect won't get caught up in this fucked up bullshit the Enmi left behind.

But of _course_ , things aren't that simple because in the next five years, the world ends and he's left to watch it happen.

To spare the world, he tries to kill himself.

Once, twice— _several times._

He fails each time.

...

...

...

His body is no longer his own.

After the nanomachines, now dubbed as the White Plague, ravaged and killed a 3rd of Earth's population while the last 4th of it fled to other planets, it leads the world to its current state of abandonment. The only ones to remain are those who wants to take advantage of the lawless planet, those who are too poor to run and of course, stubborn idiots who don't know when to throw in the towel.

Gintoki is both proud and despairs in knowing that his friends and family belong to the last group.

Helplessly, he watches as a prisoner inside his own body.

The deaths.

The desperation.

The terror and hopelessness.

He watches as the Bakufu crumbles and Earth is declared off limits, trapping the survivors to their doom. He watches as the remaining Bakufu become more corrupted that leads to an odd alliance between Zura and Kondou that results in them blowing up a Colonel of all things in a district full of corrupted officials and being thrown into jail to wait for their execution.

He watches as Toushirou hugs their kids tight and leaves them with Otae as he and the rest of the Shinsengumi are forced underground and on the run from the Bakufu.

He watches as Kagura and Shinpachi break down and go their separate ways after Otae fell victim to the White Plague.

Gintoki watches it all in an undying body _._

**You will be left to howl in solitude—**

And _screams._

**_—_ alone in this world**.

-

-

-

-

-

When he felt the air change and odd sense of synchronization, Gintoki knows that Gengai has somehow achieved the impossible and brought his past self to this ruined, barren future.

_Finally._

It's a stark difference of how time seems to speed up after five years of slow, never ending suffering but Gintoki's not complaining. After some well timed appearances to spur his younger self into action (and maybe to catch a glimpse of fiery blues) and a much anticipated battle to skewer the core within him dead by the hands of his counterpart to then send him back to the Joui war, Gintoki thinks that maybe he can finally stop being the thrice damned Maou that destroyed the world and fucking _rest._

"Found you."

Despite the numbing pain, that stupidly beautiful voice makes his head snap up and the sight of Hijikata Toushirou before him is such a staggering relief that Gintoki can do nothing but chokes on a sob and breathes anew.

_"Toushirou."_

Even to his own ears, the sound Gintoki makes is wretched and full of desperate longing. Still, he can't even be embarrassed about it because it's been too damn long and it seems like Toushirou agrees because he immediately closes the distance between them to crush Gintoki into a hug.

Ignoring the pain and how he's fading fast, Gintoki weakly clings onto Toushirou as tears well up.

 _"Gintoki,"_ Toushirou breathes out, and the relief and love in his name alone cause the tears to spill down his face in rivets.

It's been too damn long since he's been _home._

After a moment, Toushirou pulls back slightly to then crouch in front of him and cradles his face with a scowl. "You really _are_ the biggest dumbass I've ever met, you know that?"

The sight of that scowl coupled with the tenderness and unwavering trust in those fierce eyes warm his bruised heart, and Gintoki can do nothing but smile— the first real one in five years.

"Didn't have a choice," he mutters, leaning into the warm palm caressing his cheek.

Toushirou snorts as he slides his hand to the back Gintoki's neck before carefully guiding him down, foreheads pressed together. "Alone, maybe."

"...Maybe."

He knows that if he hadn't hide his suspicions about the Enmi or investigated alone, things might've turned out differently.

Not that it matters now, he supposed.

When Toushirou makes a move to carry him out, Gintoki stops him with a weak shake of his head. Honestly, it doesn't really matter where he dies. Knowing that the bastard he wanted to spend his life and soul with is here with him is more than enough.

It seems like it doesn't matter how much time passes, because Toushirou can still understand him better than anyone. Maybe even more than Gintoki himself. So after some careful maneuvering, Toushirou lays him down and cradles him close in his arms.

"So light," Toushirou whispers against his forehead, an arm supporting Gintoki's shoulders.

Gintoki can only give a tired shrug. "Haven't had any sugar in five years after all."

"Blasphemy," the bastard deadpans with a snort.

He groans. "I _know."_

The shaky edge of bone deep fatigue is something Gintoki hasn't felt in years. It sinks its claws into him, pulls him down and despite the fact that it's something he's been waiting for after so long, Gintoki holds fast.

Not yet.

With his existence about to be erased and on his _birthday_ of all days, this will be the only chance he'll ever get to have with Hijikata Toushirou.

All the people he loves and met in Edo won't remember ever meeting him. So just for a little bit, please let him—

"Rest." His hand that's resting limply on his stomach is clutched tight as Toushirou brings him closer. "We'll handle things from here."

Gintoki tiredly glances up into teary blues. "We?"

"Didn't stay idle these past five years," Toushirou murmurs with a smug smirk, a stray tear rolling down a pale cheek. "It's _our_ turn to save you now, permhead."

The vice around his battered heart eases, and a seed of hope blooms at those confident words.

He's got no clue what Toushirou's plan is but Gintoki trusts him. Why wouldn't he? He's seen how brillliant the Mind of the Shinsengumi is. Even now, with the world crumbling away beneath their feet, Gintoki can only feel absolute faith in the man that is Hijikata Toushirou.

Gintoki shakily threading their fingers together and brings their hands up to press a kiss against Toushirou's knuckles.

A sob shudders out above him and Gintoki can only smile.

"Spoken like a true busybody," he murmurs.

Toushirou chokes on a laugh as he snarks back. "Better than a NEET."

"I was self-employed, dammit!"

The world blurs.

A wave of power sweeps over them as everything around them twists, shifts, and contorts, as if caught in some sort of whitened kaleidoscope. There's a gut-wrenching _pull_ , like a vacuum opening up right in front of him and dragging him in, and for the life of him Gintoki can't bring himself to be afraid. Even as the edges of his sense of self blurs and shifts, Gintoki can only feel safe in the arms of the man that is the keeper of his soul.

He smiles cheekily up at Toushirou. "Love ya, bastard."

"Love ya too, dumbass," Toushirou murmurs back with a huff before dipping down to press their lips together for one last kiss.

In that one eternal moment, all he can feel is Toushirou.

The kiss is everything Gintoki remembers it to be: warm and wonderful and not nearly enough. Sinking into Toushirou's embrace, he sighs into the kiss when warm fingers comb through his matted curls as they savour the taste each other for the final time in this life. It tastes of blood, tears and ash but Gintoki can't bring himself to care, seeking out the well-known taste underneath, everything inside him seeming to loosen and melt as he wraps himself up in his lover's familiar, smoky scent.

_Thank you for everything._

When they pull back, Toushirou's smiling down at him but there's heartbreak behind it and Gintoki knows it reflects his own. Still, the look in those eyes is of trust and love and hard earned faith that first shocked Gintoki out of his empty cycle and made him _hope_.

Gintoki laughs before he can help it, and Toushirou grins back, and they both pretend that their faces are dry instead of wet with tears. A pause, and then Toushirou wraps Gintoki up in another tight hug that steals the breath from his lungs and leaves his heart aching.

With their plans in motion, Gintoki thinks that he can finally give the Enmi that metaphorical bird he's been saving for the past five years. Because even as his hands is drenched with blood of friends and foes alike, Sakata Gintoki is **_not_** alone and can still protect all those he holds dear.

A smile is pressed against his ear and Gintoki closes his eyes, content and ready for the impossibly long fall.

"Happy birthday, Gintoki."

And the world goes white.

( — prepare for it. )


	2. The Past is Your Lesson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to this chapter's amazing art goes to the wonderful [Velvetcat09](https://twitter.com/Cing_Kucing):
> 
> [Forehead Kiss Art](https://twitter.com/Cing_Kucing/status/1312790473694535680/photo/3)

* * *

( The past is behind— )

"Shit," Toushirou mumbles, hand to his forehead at the sudden pounding.

Something about those kids that just ran off and that _name_ (Gin-san— wait, no... _Gintoki_ ) are achingly familiar but for the life of him, he can't understand _why._

A subordinate steps up beside him in concern. "Sir?"

"I'm fine," he grumbles, waving a hand out.

"Toushirou-sama," a voice calls out behind him. Turning around with a frown, he finds a...camcorder wearing humanoid? An Amanto, perhaps? "There is something I must return to you."

The battered humanoid should've trigger the alarms in his head but for some reason, everything's quiet and there's a pull in his gut that tells him that he can at least trust that this person carries no bad intentions.

So with that in mind, he stands tall and nods. "Go ahead."

Bowing slightly, a hand shakily presses a button to the camcorder's side before a bright light washes over him—

_Corpses with stark white hair caused by nanomachines masquerading as magic. A barren ruined planet ravaged by the curse of the Enmi until there's nothing left. Investigations and planning and running and surviving. The broken terminal painted in hues of shadows and a blood red sunset._

_One last glimpse of his lost lover, dead and soul weary while Toushirou screams as grief and fury and fierce love overwhelm him before everything is awashed with white._

Toushirou gasps and the world blurs into the sharpness of reality.

For a long moment, the only sound is the faint chatter of Edo around him, and the low ringing in his ears. Toushirou stays rooted in his spot for a paralysing moment, shocked by the sudden reassertion of reality, and then slowly lets out a harsh, shaky breath.

He's shaking, he realizes distantly. Trembling with what he distractedly thinks might be shock and grief. It takes him another moment to drag himself out of the heartwrenching vision of Sakata Gintoki lying dead in his arms but Toushirou does it anyway despite his desire to scream in anguish and fury.

They can't afford to waste any time after all.

Once he get his bearings, Toushirou swallows down the lump in his throat and gives a grateful nod to the disguised robo-maid. "Thanks, Tama."

"Of course, Toushirou-sama," Tama says with relief, shoulders relaxing.

He nods to where the kids ran off to and tries not to think about the Yorozuya that no longer exists. "Can you get the kids for me? I need to round up the others."

"Certainly." Before he can turn away, a hand touches his elbow in a trembling grip. "Toushirou-sama."

"Yeah?"

Folding her hands to her front, Tama bows low to him. "Thank you."

With great effort borne out of years of discipline, Toushirou grounds himself to the here and now. They're no longer in that ruined future where every day could very well be their last, desperate in their efforts to gather as much intel about the White Plague, the Enmi and now, the impossibility of time travel made reality. Piece by piece in those long, grueling five years until here they stand, about to shatter this future.

He swallows down the agony, and breathes.

"Don't thank me just yet." Grasping a shoulder, he guides Tama up with a wry smirk even as his voice turns grave. "We still need a troublesome perm to save."

With a determined nod, Tama goes after the kids and leaving him to feel the aftershocks of a ruined future.

Unclipping his walkie-talkie, Toushirou gives the Shinsengumi swift orders to prepare for battle and to gather at Snack Otose, before he sends his two subordinates to the location where he and Elizabeth would usually meet. While he knows that Katsura will no doubt be on their side to save Gintoki, he can't say he exactly trusts the former(?) Joui yet. On the other hand, Elizabeth is a different story.

They're the Mayo Brothers after all, memories or no.

Fishing out his notebook, Toushirou scribbles down all the important facts he's gathered in the five years since the Plague reared its ugly head. It's a damn good thing he reviewed every bit of information on a daily basis until its practically burned into his mind. Now it's just a matter of putting the plan into motion—

_"So, you're the new guy?" he asks, blowing a stream of smoke to the disguised perm._

Swallowing past the lump in his throat, Toushirou shakes his head to dispel the memory of sheer longing he had to reign in when the literal ghost of the past came waltzing in with snot on his forehead while wearing that ridiculous disguise. He's known about the time travel shtick ever since Otose reached out to him, saying that he should keep her company since it's better to have two relatively sane people working on an insane plan.

Which, fair.

To work against the Enmi, it's not enough to know about the source— they need to know how to _stop_ it too.

In this case, it's the multiple cores.

Which he has a feeling that the Gintoki of the past knows nothing about.

The problem when a person works alone to tackle a huge ass catastrophe is that their perspective tends to shrink as time goes on— _especially_ when that person has their back against the corner. So even if neither his Gintoki or Tama told him what happened to the Gintoki of the past, Toushirou knows his lost lover well enough to understand what will happen when you send an idiotic permheaded sugarfreak with a martyr complex back into the past after showing said idiot a ruined future.

Gintoki plans on killing all versions of himself— past, present, future.

"Like hell we'd let you do that, asshole," he mutters viciously, stalking down the road. "We're gonna hijack your stupid-ass plan and make it _better._ Just you watch."

Once he's sure that all important points are jotted down, Toushirou shoves the notebook into his inner coat pocket and runs towards Snack Otose.

"Come in, Vice-commander!" Harada's voice sounds out from the walkie-talkie.

Bringing up the device to his mouth, Toushirou clicks it on. "What is it?"

"We've got everyone gathered as ordered and are on our way to Snack Otose."

"And Katsura's group?"

"...the same." A pause. "Sir, are you sure about them?"

"I'm sure." Considering they're literally heading back into the Joui war, they need all the fire power they can get as well as have the only other person who went through said war with them for this operation to work. "Just get there quick or it's seppuku for all of you."

"Yessir!"

Toushirou pockets the device with a grumble. Considering last week's reports, it's a pity that the Kaientai is too far from Earth's orbit to make it back in time. Over the years, he has a far easier time working with Mutsu and Sakamoto than Katsura's group.

Well, at least his Mayo-bro will be there to keep Katsura in check if nothing else.

Skidding to halt in front of the familiar snack bar, Toushirou pauses to catch his breath and before he can stop himself, he glances up.

_"Okaeri."_

_"Tadaima."_

The absence of the familiar sight of Yorozuya Gin-chan hits him like a freight train and Toushirou has to bite down his tongue before a sob can break past his lips. He clenches his eyes shut and does his best to control his breathing. To stave off the memories of sleepy mornings, bickering fun and comforting nights of yesteryears, Toushirou shakily lights up a cigarette and inhales.

Holds.

And...

Exhales.

Once he's confident that his emotions won't overwhelm him, Toushirou quietly slides the door opened and takes note of all the familiar people inside that makes up Gintoki's family. The sight of them helps ease the vice around his heart and his lips quirk up into an exasperated smile at the familiar sounds of loud bickering washing over him.

Otose catches sight of him at the doorway and she smiles at him, relieved and tension easing out of her bony shoulders.

"Is everything ready, Toushirou?" she asks, causing the kids to swivel in place and gape at him.

It's good to be back.

"Pretty much." Toushirou blows a thin stream of smoke and gives the kids a small smile. "Hey, brats."

And it's like being thrown five years back into the past because the kids immediately run up to him and with practiced ease, he catches Kagura as she throws her arms around him.

"Toshi!" the girl sobs out, almost squeezing the life out of him from her Yato strength.

"Hiji—" Shinpachi pauses, scrutinising him carefully before he sags in relief and steps in to rest his head on Toushirou's shoulder. "Toshi-san."

It's been a long, painful five years. Too much happening and not enough time to even process the shit storm that hit them. Between Gintoki's disappearance, Kondou's imprisonment, and being forced into hiding along with the other Shinsengumi that he can't even _be_ there for Gintoki's kids (our kids, Toushirou— _ours_ ), it takes everything in him not to breakdown as Toushirou crushes his kids to him in a desperate hold.

For the longest time, their kids were all he had left of Gintoki.

"Toshi," Kagura sniffles, pulling back to grab his shoulders. "It's about Gin-chan...!"

He pats the girl's head, so much taller than how she used to be. "I know."

Shinpachi wipes his glasses and rubs away the tears, taking a deep breath as he collects himself while Kagura does the same beside him.

The kids have grown a lot in the last five years and it pains him that he could only see that in bits and pieces for each monthly visit since the Shinsengumi were forced into hiding. Considering circumstances, it'd been for the best. Still, a part of him wished that he could've brought them along with him but Toushirou knows that even if their guardians trust him, it would've been foolish and dangerous to bring them along as the Bakufu hunted the Shinsengumi down. Especially with the Plague running rampant at the time.

Otae, Umibouzu and hell, even Kamui would've killed him if anything happened to the kids because he'd dragged them along into hiding.

And Toushirou knows that he'd never be able to face Gintoki if their kids had gotten hurt under his watch.

He's broken out of his thoughts when Shinpachi tugs at his sleeve. At his questioning glance, Shinpachi gives him a grim frown.

"Did you know that Gin-san was Patient Zero for the White Plague all this time, Toshi-san?" the young man questions.

Seems like Tama filled them in about Gintoki's connection to the Plague. Good.

"I suspected," he answers honestly because it'll be unfair to lie after everything, more so since the kids went through hell too. "But Gintoki was quick enough to erase any evidence to that. The dumbass."

Shinpachi groans, slapping his forehead. "Most likely to keep us from helping him and getting caught in the crossfire with the Enmi."

"Like I said, he's a dumbass." Toushirou fishes out his notepad, checking it over one last time to make sure he has all the information he needs for the plan to work. "The Enmi amplified that bad habit of his in carrying everything on his own to a stupid degree."

Kagura huffs, cracking her knuckles with a maniacal grin. "That child needs to be taught a lesson, yes?"

If the Enmi doesn't end up killing Gintoki in the past, his surrogate glutton of a daughter definitely will.

Well, you reap what you sow.

"We're all here as requested, Toshi!" Kondou's voice shouts from behind him. "Now, what's the emergency?"

Turning around, Toushirou sees that all of the Shinsengumi are gathered outside the snack bar. Check. A careful sweep around shows him that Katsura's group are within hearing distance at a corner. Check.

He trades a glance with Shinpachi, who nods in understanding.

"Will you do the honours, Tama-san?" Shinpachi asks to the patiently waiting robo-maid standing by the bar.

Bowing with a smile, Tama turns on the camcorder time machine and points it to the remaining group outside.

Once the lights and shouts of alarm and confusion fade away, Toushirou gives the combined group time to get their bearings together from the sudden onslaught of memories.

Unsurprisingly, it's Sougo who collects himself first and the feral grin on the brat's face when he zeroes in on Kagura is actually a pretty damn relieving sight.

"China," Sougo intones, hand on the hilt of his sword.

Kagura readies her umbrella with a mirroring grin. "Chihuahua."

"Save it for later," he commands, quickly defusing the guaranteed disaster with a stern glare on both fighters. Thankfully, both brats stand down with only petulant frowns on their faces. He then turns to address everyone in the bar. "Ready your weapons, we leave in five."

Leaving the others as they prepare to literally jump through time, Toushirou turns to Tama with a questioning brow.

"When did you send him?" he whispers, the gears in his head turning as he inspects Muramasha.

"Midnight on October 10th," Tama answers promptly, and unknowingly throwing ice into his veins. "15 years into the past."

For a long moment, all Toushirou can do is gape and tries not to let the still too fresh grief of Gintoki's death overwhelm him because _seriously!?_ Gintoki died on his own birthday in that ruined future and now he finds out that the Enmi ruined Gintoki's life on that same date!?

"Dammit," he swears with a vicious snarl, pinching the bridge of his nose.

A hesitant touch to his elbow. "Toushirou-sama?"

"...Don't worry about it."

Toushirou swallows and raises his head, a stubborn lump in his throat. Licking the blood from a split lip when he bit down too hard to stave off his temper, Toushirou then takes a breath and lets it out in a shudder of quiet outrage.

That's it, fuck this bullshit.

A thunderous thump from his sword hitting the ground silences the idle chatter from the assembled group, and Toushirou lets his mouth split into a feral grin.

"Let's go save that idiot perm, shall we?" he growls out, satisfied to see as the others mirror his grin with a cheer.

It's time to break this idiotic future into pieces.

_"Didn't have a choice."_

_"Alone, maybe."_

_"...Maybe."_

After saying their goodbyes to the elderly, they disappear in a flash of blinding light.

They land just in the outskirts of the Joui camp and trusting the others to do their part in keeping the teenaged Gintoki away from the battlefield until the time's right, Toushirou pats his kids' heads and walks away to set his own plan into motion.

"Vice-chief?" Yamazaki calls out to him.

Toushirou raises a hand as he walks away. "Got an errand to run."

Finding the short commander of the Kiheitai is actually laughably easy, spotting the teenager standing guard by the rotting northeast torii gate of the shrine grounds. If possible, he'd rather talk to either Sakamoto or Katsura but considering that he interacts with both of those idiots a little too frequently in the future, Toushirou rather not accidentally cause a paradox if he makes contact. Because of that, confining in Takasugi about the Enmi is ironically his safest bet. And from the stories Gintoki told him about his other childhood friend and foster brother, Toushirou can at least trust that this Takasugi is a lot more reasonable compared to the one who allied himself with the Harusame.

"Takasugi Shinsuke?"

The young and weary future terrorist immediately stands alert as a hand falls on top of the hilt of his sword, and it's funny how the distrustful glare the Joui levels at him is exasperating as it is reassuring. "And you are?"

"An ally to stop the Enmi," he replies promptly.

That seems to pull Takasugi up short and the teen holds onto his glare for a little while longer. It's sharp and assessing. A glimpse into the dangerous mind that have taken many innocent and not so innocent lives. And while he's made peace with what has happened before, Toushirou still remembers that this is the man who will one day manipulate Itou so thoroughly into betrayal.

However.

Toushirou is a man on a mission and he makes that clear by standing firm in front of his not-enemy.

Seemingly satisfied at what he finds, Takasugi folds his arms and gives a sharp nod. "I'm listening."

"To bring down the Enmi, we need to cut down their multiple cores," he begins.

And the rest as they say, is history.

Rolling his shoulder blades, Toushirou sheathes Muramasha back into its scabbard and glances over to where he can see the distant figures of the Four Heavenly Kings by a cliff side. It was an odd experience to see these legendary figures in action as they cut down the remaining cores of the Enmi throughout the battlefield, but no less reassuring in knowing that the plan worked.

When the skies clear and sunlight filters through the clouds, Toushirou takes a deep breath and lets out a sigh. Lighting up his cigarette, Toushirou blows out a thin stream of smoke in celebration to the dawn of a new day.

October 10th.

It still boggles him that Gintoki was supposed to die on his own birthday and not for the first time, he wonders if it's a form of twisted karma or something. Or maybe it's a certain Gorilla's attempt in being dramatic, who knows? Whatever the reasons may be, Toushirou separates himself from the others to be the first one to make his way up onto the abandoned ship.

When he arrives at the ship's haul, Toushirou feels the tension bleeding out of his shoulders when he spots the colourful Yorozuya trio bounding down in their typical and much missed rowdiness. It doesn't take long for the kids to spot him and he catches them in his arms as they tackle him into a hug and immediately, Toushirou holds them close to reassure himself.

Alive. His kids are _alive._

When he looks up, the Gintoki from five years ago stares at them. There's a confused furrow to his brows and the sight of him, safe and alive, leaves Toushirou embarrassingly breathless.

Sensing his stare, Gintoki shamelessly returns his gaze with a raised brow. The Gintoki of the past isn't a slouch when it comes to hiding his emotions behind those deceptive dead fish eyes but Toushirou has learned each tell, can pick up the unspoken questions and the mix bag of emotions.

This isn't his Gintoki— not yet.

_"Will you find me if I ever get lost?"_

But sometime in a much kinder future, he _will_ be.

The kids let him go, only to drag the confused perm over to him and Toushirou has to smile when Gintoki starts to whine and curse at their kids. He never thought he'd miss the sight of the trio so much until they're all standing before him.

Fucking finally.

When Gintoki turns his attention back to him, Toushirou sees a flicker of his own Gintoki overlapping the younger one before the image fades away in a whisper of smug cackling.

The ache in his chest is a familiar one but no less painful. Still, he smiles because they're all here and that's enough.

"Why are you lookin' at me like that, mayora?" Gintoki squints at him with a scowl. "It's weird."

Toushirou scoffs with a roll of his eyes and doesn't deign that question with an answer. Instead, he walks up to the trio and jerks his head to where the last core had been.

"It's over?"

Gintoki stares at him a beat longer before he nods. "It is."

Without warning, the perm is suddenly propelled into his arms and a quick glance behind Gintoki shows them a grinning pair of kids waving at them.

"Oi!"

The kids continue to laugh as they skip their way down towards the ship's deck and leaving him with the amusingly annoyed Gintoki in his arms.

"What the hell, ya brats!?" Gintoki screams after the kids before noticing their position. Jumping back like he's been burnt, Gintoki rubs the back of his neck with a nervous grimace. "Uh..."

Seems like this dumbass is still awkward when it comes to his emotions.

Not that Toushirou can blame him. It'd been a long journey for him and his own Gintoki to be comfortable with any sort of vulnerability. Hell, the catalyst of how they even got together was because of a fucking _shark tank_ of all things. Toushirou wonders if he should let things be but then, he knows his kids and they'll find a way to pester him somehow if he doesn't say what he wants to say to his not yet lover.

So, he makes the first move and steps close. Years of practice allows him to beat Gintoki's fast reflexes and he takes advantage of that to comb back curly bangs and presses a lingering kiss on Gintoki's forehead.

_Thank you for being alive._

When Toushirou pulls away, he sees that Gintoki's frozen solid and gaping at him like a stupid looking goldfish. It makes him grin cheekily not unlike a certain sugarfreak, and he reaches out to ruffle soft curls.

"Happy birthday, permhead," he whispers, fingers brushing against Gintoki's jaw before turning away to walk down and join the others waiting for them.

For the first time in years, Toushirou thinks it's gonna be a damn good day.

( — learn from it. )


	3. The Present is Your Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, GIN-SAN~! 🎉💙🍓🍰🎂

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credits to this chapter's amazing art goes to both Mielkoghg and Velvetcat09:
> 
> [Birthday Kisses by Meilkoghg](https://twitter.com/mielkoghg/status/1312821398818091008)  
> [Birthday Kisses by Velvetcat09](https://twitter.com/Cing_Kucing/status/1312790473694535680/photo/1)

* * *

(The present is here— )

As if they've got magnets strapped onto them somewhere, Gintoki runs into one Hijikata Toushirou right when the man is on his afternoon patrol.

"Geh," they grumble in unison, scowling at each other by the wooden bridge.

Hijikata looks away with a click of his tongue. "And here I thought I can go a day without seeing your stupid mug."

"That should be my line, asshole!" Gintoki snaps out. Feeling something cold and sticky around his hand, he glances down at his melted ice cream cone and makes a face. "Ugh, way to ruin a guy's birthday snack."

A look of genuine curiosity replaces the annoyed scowl from Hijikata's face. "...birthday?"

Gintoki tries and fails to ignore the warmth in his chest at the fact that Hijikata actually looks interested. This is sooo not the time to think about that. Like ever, if he can help it. Even if he does think that maybe it's not so bad to run into the pretty vice-chief on his birth...day.

...he did _not_ just think that.

Ahem! Moving on!

"Yup!" Jerking a thumb to himself, he grins in pride. "Today is Gin-san's special day!"

Hijikata gives a slow nod. "I see."

Frowning at the lackluster response, Gintoki shoves a hand out to Hijikata.

Brows knitting in confusion, Hijikata gives him a blank stare. "What?"

"What do you mean 'what'?" Gintoki shakes his hand out to emphasis his point. "I want my birthday present, mayora."

Immediately, the other man flares up with a fierce scowl. "Why the hell would I give you a birthday present, dumbass!?"

"Because I'm the MC and it's my special day, bastard!" he screams in outrage, expertly ignoring the scene they're making.

Crossing his arms, Hijikata scoffs as he looks away. "Like I care!"

"You should!" Gintoki points to his empty cone, snarling to doubly emphasis his point because it seems like this bastard just can't get a freakin' clue. "Especially since you ruin my birthday snack."

"That's hardly my fault!" Hijikata retorts, biting down on his cigarette with a snarl before a hand falls onto the hilt of his sword. "Now step aside before I cut you down, asshole. I'm still on patrol."

"Like I care!" Gintoki mocks back, pitching his voice into something nasally and shoves his hand under Hijikata's nose. "Now gimmie my present!"

Hijikata slaps his hand away. "No!"

A hard tug on stupid v-bangs.

"Yes!"

A vicious yank on his precious perm.

"No!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"Ugh, fine!" Hijikata twists the fabric of his collar as Gintoki does the same with the bastard's cravat. "If I give you a birthday present, will you let me go?"

Gintoki gives the officer his sleaziest grin. "Sure thing, Hijikata-kun~!"

Hijikata stares at him for a long moment, expression almost startlingly unreadable, and then braces himself. Hijikata takes a step forward to grasp the collar of his shirt for balance, and tilts his head to press a soft, bashful kiss to Gintoki's cheek.

Gintoki stills in surprise then leans into the chaste touch despite himself until Hijikata eases back, a flush dusting across his cheeks in a fetching glow and Gintoki's breath catches short in his throat as they let each other go.

A smile flickers across Hijikata's face, fleeting but sincere. "Happy birthday, Yorozuya."

Inside his ribcage, Gintoki's heart does a slow roll before tapping away in a happy tango.

...Oh.

Oh shit.

Did Gintama just turn into a Shoujo without his notice? And with an adorably blushing tsundere power-walking away too!

...Wait.

His tsundere is power-walking _away!?_

Aw, hell no!

With a turn of his heel, Gintoki gives chase.

"You call that a present!?" he shouts out, grinning when Hijikata breaks into a run. "Come back here and do it properly, bastard!"

Dodging the crowd, a beat red Hijikata shouts over his shoulder. "Go away, dumbass!"

As if he'd do that after seeing that face!

With a burst of speed, Gintoki sprints up to Hijikata in no time and catches the surprised officer around the waist with a spin.

"Hijikata-kuuuun~!" he singsongs, lifting the blushing vice-chief into his arms with a grin.

Flaring up, Hijikata flails within his hold with a sputter. "Yorozuya!"

As far as birthdays go, Gintoki thinks that this one is definitely in his top 3 and he laughs, free and happy to be _alive._

( — _**live**_ it. )


End file.
